1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects the liquid, and specifically to an ink jet type recording head and an ink jet type recording apparatus which ejects ink.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet type recording head that is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head, generally, the ink is supplied from a storage unit such as an ink cartridge where the ink is filled to a head main body, and a pressure generation unit such as a piezoelectric element or a heating element is driven so that the ink supplied to the head main body is ejected from nozzles.
The above-described ink jet type recording head includes a flow passage member in which a liquid flow passage connecting a storage unit and a head main body is formed. A structure of the flow passage member is suggested in various ways, and for example, a structure where a liquid flow passage is defined by a plurality of members joined with the adhesive (for example, JP-A-2002-178541).
As an adhesive joining a plurality of members configuring the flow passage member, it is preferable to use an adhesive having high bonding strength. However, even though the adhesive has high bonding strength, if gas permeability is high (if gas barrier property is low), there is a concern of gas (air) penetrating from the outside into a liquid flow passage and conversely there is also a concern of the liquid (the fluid) penetrating into the liquid flow passage.
In addition, such problems are not limited to an ink jet type recording head, and are also similarly present in a liquid ejecting head ejecting a liquid other than ink.